


I Want You To Stay

by Dinogaby



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, GarmaKoko, Garmadon wants to be a good Dad, Garsako, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Pillow Talk, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogaby/pseuds/Dinogaby
Summary: [post-movie events] Lloyd, Koko and Garmadon are spending more time together and trying to be a family again. Koko asks Garmadon to stay over. Not much of a plot. Just a short fluffy fic with the Garmafam hanging out together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At last! I’ve been working on this on and off since November. It was supposed to be a quick drabble but turned out a bit longer than expected. 
> 
> My apologies in advance for grammar and characterizations. I’m not really a writer (this is my first time writing anything this long) and English is not my native language. I wanted to explore the idea of them trying to get back together, with their own insecurities and stuff. Plus there is not enough GarmaKoko fic fluff out there to save my butt.
> 
> Please leave reviews if you enjoyed this!

Things had changed a lot around Ninjago City over the last few months. After the events of Meowthra's attack, the city had really come together in an effort to rebuild, this time for good. Everybody had been enjoying time outdoors, going back to their usual routines, making plans for new projects to come, and so on. But until now, the change that had been the most shocking of all was how Lord Garmadon's infamous attacks had finally stopped.

 

And it had been all thanks to the Green Ninja. Almost all of Ninjago city had been present that day when Lloyd rescued his father from Meowthra, and had successfully been able to tame the beast to send her away. Those who didn't witness it soon enough heard about it, as the story had spread like wild fire.

 

The famous Green Ninja had turned out to be Lloyd Garmadon, the formerly despised son of Lord Garmadon, and he had saved both Ninjago and his father.

 

Despite these events, almost everybody still felt still felt somewhat apprehensive at the beginning. This newfound peace seemed too good to be true. The citizens of Ninjago thought that all this had to be some sort of dream, an illusion, and soon enough they would wake up to yet another crazy attack. But that didn't happen. The days went by, followed by weeks, now it had been a few months already and things were still peaceful and happy in Ninjago. Lloyd had truly managed to do what no one thought it was possible, he had reformed the evil Lord Garmadon.

 

Things had changed a lot for the Garmadon family too. Lloyd and Koko were willing to give Garmadon a chance to make things right with them. They were willing to let him back in their lives, not as the evil warlord who kept ruining everybody's day, but as a father and a husband.

 

It had been a bit strange at the beginning. Getting used to having him around him like this. Deep down (very deep down), he wasn't an entirely bad person, but as impulsive and stubborn as he was, he was hard to deal with sometimes. His initial idea of what it meant being a good guy was amusingly twisted. Thankfully it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed, with the proper supervision. Lloyd quickly got used to this new family dynamics, after all he had always yearned to have a "normal" relationship with his father. But Koko, Lloyd could tell, was having a bit of a harder time fully accepting him. There were a lot of unspoken words between them. They have been separated for a long time. Probably lots of resentment between them too, Lloyd figured. But hey, Garmadon was really trying. And Koko was trying. Lloyd knew his parents didn't own him this, but he was happy they were doing their best to patch things up, get back together and be a family again.

 

And so, they had been spending more time together too. As time passed, things seemed to improve and be less awkward each time they saw each other. Over the weekends, they would meet and do something fun, like go to the zoo, or go on a bike ride at the outskirts of the city, or go hiking, or go shopping, or catch a movie. Just the simple family things.

 

Sometimes they would go get dinner together on a week night (sushi was always a favorite) or Lloyd would just spend a couple nights a week at his father's lair, not without first having to go through a lengthy lecture from Koko every time, to make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble.

 

"I don't have any problems with you spending more time with your father, in fact, I’m very happy about it… but that awful lair is filled with all sorts of insanely dangerous stuff" Koko would often rant, "I don't want you getting hurt!"

 

"Mom, it's ok. We really don't do anything crazy. Most of the time we just order take out and watch TV" Lloyd would try to talk some sense into her mother. "It's not as exciting or dangerous as you would think". _But I still have a good time_ , Lloyd would think to himself.

 

"What about that time you fell into that piranha tank? I almost had a heart attack when I heard..." she would go on.

 

"Mom he doesn't have those piranhas anymore" Lloyd would interrupt her "... and I never fell into that tank! Where did you get that from?”.

 

At the end, he would always manage to convince his mother that it would be fine. Lloyd would enjoy the time he was getting to spend with his dad, even if all they did sometimes was just eat take out in front of the TV while watching whatever was on at that time. That was much better than having to fight him all the time.

 

The best part was that the next morning, he didn't have to ride the bus because Garmadon would take him to school. Lloyd was still trying to find a way to convince him to use more average vehicles to do this, because the first time Garmadon showed up in one of his mechs to drop Lloyd at school, everybody instantly freaked out, thinking he had gone back to his evil ways and was about to attack the school.

 

*********

 

And so another week had come by. It was Friday afternoon and Lloyd and Koko were waiting for Garmadon to come pick them up. They were planning to go the amusement park by the Ninjago Pier, which they hadn’t visited in a long time. It had gone under a lot of renovations and expansions (mostly in part due to the fact that it always got destroyed with every attack and it always got rebuilt in different ways).

 

Koko and Lloyd were sitting in their living room when they heard a loud swooosh of turbojet engines followed by a shaking thump coming from outside as something had landed in the middle of the street.

 

Koko knew Garmadon had arrived even before he rang her cellphone. "Ugh I have told him to get an actual, normal car, instead of driving those crazy mechs everywhere" she signed.

 

"Hey this is Dad we are talking about, you know he's not gonna settle for normal" Lloyd replied with a chuckle.

 

"I guess you’re right" she replied, smiling a little as she answered her phone.

 

"Heeeeyy Kokes! You guys ready to have some fun?" Lloyd heard his father's voice come over the phone as her mom answered.

 

"Be there in a sec, don’t destroy anything” she replied. “Hey I don’t do that anymore!...” he began to protest but Koko cut the call off.

 

Both Koko and Lloyd went outside to meet with Garmadon. Just as she had guessed, there he was, atop of one of his smaller mechs, happily waving at them.

 

They got inside and took seats next to him. “Hey Luh-loyd, Koko. How are you guys doing?” he greeted them. “Not bad” Lloyd answered. “About ready for some time off, this week was kinda crazy at work” Koko added.

 

“Yeah you guys look like you could use some fun” Garmadon replied. Deep down he actually felt flattered to think that Lloyd and Koko’s idea of “time off” now included spending time with him, while a few months ago, that would have seemed like a completely foreign concept.

 

"You know…” Koko said, addressing Garmadon, “you really need to get a real car, something more... family friendly".

 

"Never!” he replied.  “Mechs are the most efficient way to get from one end of the city to the other, and I can destroy anybody who gets in my way"

 

"Garmadon… what did we talk about destroying things?" Koko said with a questioning look, as she crossed her arms.

 

"I'm not saying I'm going to! It's more like, just in case!" He tried to defend himself. "I have a severe case of road rage, I'm sure you don't wanna feed into that by making me sit in a car behind a bunch of losers stuck in traffic".

 

She just signed in defeat. He actually had a point.

 

"Besides, I know you think my mechs are cool" his tone was playful and charming as he teased her. "You like 'em. You're thinking _'Oh yeah, Garmadon looks so badass riding those awesome mechs. Like no one else in the city is that cool! And that's **my** guy. I'm dating the coolest guy in Ninjago!'_ "

 

"Oh Garm, you really are something else" she brought a hand to her forehead and couldn't help but smile a bit.

 

"Aren't I right?" he questioned her.

 

"Yes, you are the coolest guy in Ninjago" she finally gave in and nudged him in the shoulder playfully.

 

"That's right!"

 

“So since we’re talking about mechs now, I don’t think I have seen this one before” Lloyd commented with interest.

 

“Ah yes, didn’t use this one too much before because it’s not as intimidating as the bigger ones” Garmadon explained “also less missile carrying capacity… not that it’s loaded right now or anything!” He quickly added.

 

“Cool! Would you let me drive it?” Lloyd asked.

 

“Of course…” he said but Koko immediately shot him a disapproving look, “…not!” Garmadon corrected himself.

 

He leaned towards Lloyd and whispered “Maybe when your mother is not around”.

 

“I heard that, Garm” Koko said, her tone half stern, half amused.

 

“What? No, I meant maybe when I get a real car. Yeah, I can show you how to drive a car, how ‘bout that?” he told Lloyd.

 

“Alright. That works too” Lloyd said in agreement.

 

*********

 

They rode to the pier while idly talking about varied stuff such as school, work and whatever was on the news recently. They arrived at the place and looked for some place to park their mech without accidentally crushing other cars.

 

The pier and waterfront area looked nice and brimming with activity. Lots of little shops and food establishments lined the area, and groups people walked around, having fun with friends and families. At the end of it was the entrance to amusement park, with new exciting rides that had recently opened, as well as the carnival area with its prize games.

 

Lloyd noticed how almost everybody would have the same reaction of initially freezing in alarm and taking a few steps away, as soon as they noticed that Lord Garmadon was walking among them, but then that would soon be followed by a relieved sigh as they realized that he didn’t seem to pose any threat. Almost as if the presence of the Green Ninja was enough reassurance that the warlord wouldn’t try anything crazy.

 

They walked and looked around the stores.  Then they had something to eat at that new seafood place that had all the raving reviews of the moment. Koko and Lloyd thought it was pretty good, Garmadon thought it was blatantly overpriced. Then they went to the amusement park and checked out some of the rides. They chatted with each other and overall had a nice time bonding as a family.

 

“So what are your Ex-Shark Army goons up to these days? Koko asked Garmadon. She had taught some life skills sessions to a few of these guys and was curious to know if they had put her teachings to a good use.

 

“Oh my former generals! They have actually joined this conservation project to preserve the coral reef at Ninjago Bay.” He reported.

 

“Really?” Koko inquired, surprised.

 

“Oh yes. Turns out that all these water vehicles and ships and all this equipment suited for underwater exploration that I had in my lair came in handy to the Ninjago’s Marine Technology Institute.” He said, proudly. “You see, the Institute was not doing too well in terms of finances” he continued to elaborate. “Which, I guess…” he stopped, his voice getting lower, a hint of shame “I’m partially responsible for… Town Hall had cut down a lot on funds originally destined to the Institute, because well, they were always needing money to rebuild the city…” Garmadon glanced a Koko, worried that the conversation had again gone to highlight his prior evil doings.

 

“But you know” Garmadon continued, “We are helping now! Didn’t think I could find a good use for all those machines. The ex-Shark Army is working really hard to make a change. I have been there myself too. The reef is quite impressive. You should come see it with me one day” he was talking really fast, going through all these ideas so quickly.

 

She knew he had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous and that made her smile. She knew he was just trying to explain himself and trying to make her see that he wasn’t a bad guy anymore.

 

“Wow… I’m shocked” she said in a surprised voice. “You really have gone from evil warlord causing havoc everywhere to… advocate for the conservation of nature?  Really, is this the same Garmadon I had known from before?”

 

“Oh, c’mon, don’t make fun of me…” he said blushing slightly and looking away, feeling embarrassed.

 

“I’m not making fun of you” Koko explained herself. “It’s just that I am, honestly… so surprised… seeing you, change. I mean, I always knew you had it in you, the potential to become a better man” she continued “it was just, you know, very _VERY_ deep down… well hidden.”

 

“I guess” he said.

 

“I like the new you” she added, and reached out to hold his hand.

 

Garmadon looked at her and seeing the bright smile on her face, made him smile too.

 

“Well, I’m glad you do. I’ll admit though, it still feels kinda weird… being the ‘good guy’ ” he said.

 

“You’ll get used to it… you don’t have to go through this alone anymore, you know” she replied reassuringly and moved closer to him, still holding his hand.

 

“Hey Dad! Check this out!” Lloyd called from not too far away, looking at one of the carnival games. “I’m gonna need someone with four arms to beat this thing”.

 

“Well today is your lucky day, Luh-loyd” he joked and went over to meet him.

 

Lloyd attempted a few tries at the game, and although his throwing skills had improved since that one time when he and the ninja had build the airship to escape from the Temple of Fragile Foundations, they were still not Carnival Game-Level. His dad on the other hand (or hands?) didn’t even break a sweat and he had already beaten the game. Apparently, all those years in the battlefield had the result of making your aim extremely accurate. Having four arms certainly helped too. At the end, Garmadon ended up earning a bunch of prizes for Lloyd at different games.

 

“You know, you are actually a pretty cool guy when you are not destroying stuff, Dad. Or at least, when _that_ is the only stuff you destroy” Lloyd said, referring to the game they had just beaten.

 

Garmadon smiled and ruffled Lloyd’s hair with one hand “I’ll take that as a compliment” he laughed.

 

After a while, hands full with prizes and hearts filled with happy feelings, they headed back to their mech and flew back home, having spent a good day together.

 

*********

 

Garmadon dropped them home and stuck around for a little bit. Then after a few minutes of small talk and helping them putting away all the things they have gotten from their trip, he got ready to leave.

 

“So, would you like to do something again tomorrow?” he asked Koko before going.

 

“Why don’t you stay?” she asked, hopeful.

 

“What?” he asked, caught off guard.

 

“I want you to stay” she repeated.

 

“You mean as in, spending the night here?”.

 

“Yeah, you could stay with us tonight. We can order some pizza and watch a movie. You know, we would like to have you around for a little longer. Right, Lloyd?”

 

“Yes, that would be fun” Lloyd added casually, from the spot he was sitting at on the couch.

 

Garmadon was touched. Despite all the outings and fun get-togethers, he had not yet spent an actual night with them. He couldn’t believe that after spending a whole afternoon with him, they still wanted him around.

 

He had figured it was better to take things slow and not test their patience too much, that’s why he had tried to avoid any overnight stays, unless they had actually wanted him to stay. He thought they would need some time to get used to having him around again like this.

 

“Well, it’s not like I brought a change of clothes with me or anything…” he trailed off.

 

“Ohh, don’t worry about that!” she giggled “I got you some stuff. There’s some clothes and pjs, underwear, a towel, even a toothbrush and everything”.

 

“Are you serious?” he asked, incredulous.

 

“Well of course, silly! At some point we had to invite you to stay, right?” she said, matter-of-factly.

 

So she really had been planning this whole thing through. He felt dumb for trying to find excuses to not stay. He obviously wasn’t going to get away with it.

 

“Well, since you guys insist. I guess I can’t refuse” he said, finally accepting the invitation.

 

The rest of the evening was indeed cozy and enheartening. They ordered pizza from Lloyd’s favorite pizza place and then bundled up in the couch to watch some old sci-fi flicks that were so overly dramatic it bordered on the silly. Lloyd got a laugh at how invested his dad was was getting on the movies. “Oh c’mon, that’s the worst idea ever! Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Garmadon would yell at the character’s misfortunes on the screen.

 

“This guy is not gonna last another 10 minutes” Lloyd retorted.

 

“I’ll give him 5”. Garmadon stated.

 

And just like that, surrounded by the people he cared most about, Koko snuggled up against him on his right, and Lloyd comfortably leaning on him to his left, his arms holding them on each side as they watched silly movies, Garmadon thought he could really get used to this family thing. For once in a long time, he felt truly happy.

 

By the time the last movie ended it was already quite late and everybody was feeling tired after such a long day. They turned off the TV and got up. Koko and Lloyd went to their respective bedrooms to get a quick shower and get ready before bed.

 

Meanwhile, Garmadon sat in the sofa at the living room, silently contemplating the wall. This was so surreal. He wondered once again what their life would have been like if he and Koko had never split 16 years ago. He wondered what it would have been like to see his son grow up. He wondered if Koko and him would have had more children had they remained together. Yet again he wondered what life would have been like if he had quit being a warlord.

 

He often thought of these things and always found himself in the same situation: they brought him great pain because he knew that he couldn’t change the past. He felt on the verge of almost crying but he held back his tears. He hated feeling weak and didn’t want to risk Koko or Lloyd seeing him crying again. He brushed his thoughts aside, coming back to reality and decided that he should focus on the present and be happy that at least now he would get to make up for lost time with his family.

 

Shortly after, Lloyd popped out of his room. “Hey you can borrow my bathroom if you want to shower now”.

 

“Oh. Sure” he replied, snapping out of his thoughts. He grabbed the pile of clothes and toiletries that Koko had gotten for him and stepped into the bathroom to shower.

 

Once done, he couldn’t help but smile as he unfolded his pajamas. Koko had stitched an extra pair of arms to the shirt, which meant that she had gone through the bother of having to buy 2 of the same, cutting out the arms on one and stitching them herself on the other set. He usually just had clothing made to order, but remembered how she had sometimes done this in the past. He always thought those pieces of clothing altered by her were more special.

 

He stepped out of the bathroom and before leaving the room, stopped to wish Lloyd a good night. He then went back to the living room, and assuming he would get to sleep in the couch, was about to make himself comfortable in it, when he noticed Koko coming out of her room. She looked cute with her hair down and her cozy purple colored pajamas, Garmadon thought.

 

“Hey, good night Koko” he said as he sat down.

 

“Ohh, you know what? I would feel really awful if I make you sleep on that couch, you barely fit in it. Why don’t you come to my room and sleep with me?” she said.

 

“Wait, what?” he said, looking at her in surprise.

 

“Oh, you heard me”.

 

“Are you really asking me that?” He double checked, getting up from the couch.

 

“I am” she replied, stepping forward.

 

“What’s going on here, woman? You really are catching me off guard now. First you invite me to stay over… now you want me to… sleep in your bed?” he said, uneasy.

 

“What kind of warlord lets his guard down?” she replied, an expression on her face he couldn’t quite read, between a tease and melancholy.

 

“You know you do that to me” he sheepishly admitted.

 

Koko stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand, pulling at his arm. “Just come with me, Garm”.

 

He obeyed and let her lead him to her bedroom.

 

Once inside, she let go of his hand and lifting the covers, got into her bed. He silently followed and did the same, laying on his back in a rather tense posture. He stared at the ceiling, trying not to look at her. Koko threw the covers over them and turned off the light of her nightstand.

 

Seeing that he was still as motionless as a statue, she snuggled up close to him. “C’mon, just hold me”. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. In this embrace, she could feel his heart pounding in his chest against her. She smiled in the dark, realizing that he was actually nervous.

 

“Much better than the couch, isn’t it?” she whispered to him.

 

“Infinitely better” he chuckled.

 

“Good night, Garm” she said tenderly, and kissed his cheek.

 

“Good night, Koko.” he replied, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Thanks for letting me stay”.

 

“Oh, you are welcome”.

 

And so, she drifted off to sleep while being safely tucked into that four arm embrace that she had always loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, there is somewhat descriptive sex on this chapter.

The next morning, Koko's eyes fluttered open as the first rays on sun poured into her room. She had spent the night shuffling between various sleeping positions that had all involved lots of cuddling. She thought it would take a while getting used to sleep next to someone else again, but surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as she thought. Perhaps that was because more often than she cared to admit, she wished to have him back by her side.

 

She looked up at Garmadon and found him still asleep and snoring slightly, his mouth half open and his pointy teeth poking out. He looked so peaceful, and she couldn't help but wonder how come so much destruction could come from a single person. He looked adorable too, she thought as well.

 

He usually was the kind to wake up early every day to engage on some meticulous daily routine of planning, training and conquering, a habit he had maintained since back in his early days in the battlefield. Except for weekends, that’s it. He much preferred to sleep in and recover then.

 

She ran her hand through his chest. The corners of his mouth perked up a bit in the slightest smile while still asleep.

 

"Garm?" she called out softly.

 

He squirmed and outstretched his arms slightly, shifted a bit and again wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Hmm?" he grunted.

 

“Good morning” she said, tracing her finger along the edge of his jaw.

 

“Morning Kokes” he whispered still half asleep, and giving no indication of wanting to move from his current position.

 

“C'mon you dork, wake up”. She prodded at his chest playfully, trying to free herself up from his embrace.

 

He let out a big fully-fanged, lion-like yawn while he scratched his belly. Then he finally opened his eyes and looked at her though a glossy half-lidded stare. “Uhm, it’s so early though. Wouldn’t you rather stay in bed a bit longer?” he protested. She met his gaze and her heart suddenly jolted with happiness. She wondered when was the last time she had woken up like this, face to face to him, just staring into his red eyes first thing in the morning. It had been years.

 

“Sounds tempting”, she conceded with a smile.

 

He chuckled in response, while stretching out some more.

 

“How did you sleep?” she asked.

 

“Very well, with you next to me” he said with a dreamy expression on his face.  She could tell he was glad to have her back at his side too.

 

She crawled on top of his chest and without being able to hold herself any longer, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. That made him snap out of any lingering slumber. For a second, Garmadon froze and felt his heart skip a beat. Was she really doing this? Had she really just lounged forward and gone for a kiss? He was still trying to figure out how to rekindle the romance they used to have, but she was already taking the matter into her own hands. It had been so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like.  He brushed his thoughts aside when she felt her hands running up his chest and locking onto his shoulders. He brought his hands to her waist and returned her kiss, the feeling of her soft lips on his making him almost dizzy.

 

She parted from his mouth (a little bit too soon, he thought) and brought her hands to his shirt, starting to unbutton it.

 

“Koko... what... are you doing?” He asked in a tiny voice. He still couldn’t process the fact that she was being... so forward. Only a couple months ago he could have sworn she hated his guts and now there she was, all over him.

 

“Isn’t it kind of obvious?” she replied.

 

“Seems like a complete invasion of someone’s privacy to me” he attempted to be funny, but his voice came out sounding embarrassingly high-pitched.

 

“Well, when you said you wanted to stay in bed a while longer I thought this is what you had in mind” she said with a mischievous smile.

 

“Oh... well, I” he stammered. “I actually meant just, well not _THAT_. Unless... you want to?”. Realization dawned upon him. He felt his face go hot and he mentally cursed at himself for being at such a loss for words, while probably blushing a lot in front of her. Ugh, this was so not like him. How come she could still make him feel this way?

 

She thought it was adorable how his usual confident and charming self, had suddenly been replaced by this awkward version of himself that seemed to be getting increasingly flustered by her advances. She couldn’t blame him though, they had been estranged for so long and there had been so much animosity between the two of them over the years that she knew he probably wanted to take things very slow, at least at the beginning, while they learned how everything would work out between them. The thing was, she didn’t want to wait so long.

 

“Garmadon, I have missed you in more ways than you can imagine” she said longingly, her hand on his cheek.

 

“I have missed you too, my dear Koko” he said in a low, sad voice while looking into her eyes.

 

Her arms wrapped around his neck, while she felt his four hands on her back and waist, caressing her body in ways she had not felt in a long time. He felt a wave of desire that washed over him. Having her so close drove him crazy.

 

“You might have led the way on the battlefield, but in the bedroom, I am in charge” she whispered into his ear, teasing him.

 

"Ohh, I don't think so!" He replied with a laugh while sitting up , his arms wrapped around her waist. "Perhaps you need a reminder of what I can do".

 

Perhaps she did. Perhaps she had forgotten how in love they had been back in the day. How they had felt connected to each other to a level that she could not explain. Perhaps she had forgotten how she had fallen for his charming ways. He had always been an unstoppable force that had fascinated her since the day she first met him. She still felt inexorably drawn to him, and decided it would be of no use to keep denying it.

 

Koko giggled as she sat on his lap, her arms around his neck and her forehead leaning on his. She snaked her fingers into his hair. She felt her heart beating faster as he then went on to kiss her neck. His hands made their way to her waist, grabbing her shirt and lifting it up over her head.

 

Garmadon marveled at the sight of her, his desire burning. She pushed him down onto his back again, while still sitting on top of him and brought her mouth to his. Once more, she kissed him and this time she could perceive a more desperate tone to his response, kissing her back as if his life depended on it. His hands traveled her body, caressing her tenderly.

 

She broke off the kiss and looked at him, noting how his breathing was growing heavier.

 

Koko finished unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off him, and planted little kisses on his chest, trailing down his abdomen. Her hands followed and grabbed the waistband of his pants. Garmadon’s eyes widened a little as he realized what she intended to do.

 

She pulled his pants down, freeing him. She reached out and gently held him in her hand. "Oohh Koko..." he whispered, closing his eyes. He hadn't been touched like this in a really long time. She took him into her mouth and right away felt his body squirm in pleasure underneath, as he tried and failed to suppress a moan. He propped himself up just a little looking at her while panting, as she worked on him.

 

"You disarm me", Garmadon confessed, his voice ragged and low. Yes, she did. There he was, as vulnerable as he could be, the greatest warlord of all times, reduced to a quivering heap, unable to think clearly anymore, because his ex-wife was all over him, reminding him how much she still wanted him.

 

She kept going on him for a bit longer, until she heard him. "Stop... Koko, oh... stop it...". He brought a hand to her head. "Aww you don't like it?" she said, tilting her head and smiling.

 

"Oh, I do" he said. "It's just... there's not gonna be much of me left you keep doing that" he chuckled, his face blushing slightly.

 

Koko smiled at him in understanding, after all she didn’t want the fun to end too fast either.

 

"It's my turn now" he said with a naughty smirk. He grabbed her again by the waist and gently pinned her on her back. He slipped her bottoms off her and leaned down, kneeling between her legs as he spread them apart. He brought his mouth closer to her hips. A moan escaped her mouth as she felt his viperine tongue entering her. Her hands reflexively went onto his shoulders, grasping onto them. She had almost forgotten how good he felt, his tongue finding its way into her and his sharp teeth nibbling away, almost driving her over the edge. Her heart ached with desire. Koko had always loved him and leaving him had been the hardest choice she had ever made in her life.

 

She squirmed and moaned, as he pleasured her. After a while, Garmadon felt Koko’s hands pulling at his shoulders, making him abandon what he was doing and move up to face her. He hovered over her, looking into her eyes, while she rested her hands on his forearms.

 

"Are you sure... you really want to do this?" He asked softly.

 

"Yes" she replied without hesitation. "I want you"

 

He leaned forward and brought himself closer to her, his arms on each side of her. Then for a moment he seemed to come to a halt, his mind suddenly filled with doubt and the expression on his face tinged with worry.

 

Koko noticed it and asked, "What's wrong?".

 

He signed. "I feel so... silly doing this".

 

"What do you mean?" She inquired again, some concern in her voice.

 

"I haven't done this in so long... I feel like I'm making a fool out of myself in front of you…”

 

“Garm…”

 

“I don't want you to think..." he went on.

 

"Garmadon…” she tried to interrupt him.

 

"...That i'm not..." but he carried on.

 

"Garmadon! Look at me!" she grabbed his face with both hands, finally making him stop talking and dragging his attention to her.

 

So that's what it was, she realized. He was afraid of doing something wrong, afraid of disappointing her or hurting her in any way because they had not shared any intimate moments like this in such a long time and he didn’t dare to carry out the whole deal to completion. Because he felt out of place.

 

"It's ok." She said reassuringly. "I haven't done this either since we parted ways, if that's what you are worried about."

 

She did notice his slightly surprised look in response to her confession.

 

"It's us. It's just us." She said, her hand tenderly caressing his cheek. "I have missed you. I really have. Can this just be like the old times? That's what I want. Don't you?"

 

"Yes, I want that too. Like old times" he said.

 

She pecked his lips and looked at him, longingly.

 

“Do it” she whispered.

 

"Alright then". He took a deep breath and came closer to her. Then cutting off all remaining distance between the two, he grabbed himself and pushed his way into her, groaning. "Ohh Garm..." she whimpered in response. He moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation, as he went all the way in, then slowly began to thrust in and out of her. She held onto him tightly, as he picked up his pace. "Ohh, don't stop..." she begged.

 

"I won't" he replied, his ragged breathing on her ear, "Let me show you what I can still do".

 

She already knew. She remembered all those years ago, how they would celebrate their victories in the battlefield. After the fight was over and after everybody had cheered and partied, she remembered how the two of them would continue their own celebration on a more private way, very much like this. They had won many battles. Lots of victories along the years. And they had loved each other very much. One of their many victories had eventually led them to conceive their son.

 

And so, once again after many years, they celebrated together. As he continued to make love to her, his grunting and moaning grew louder, more passionate. He said her name over and over. “Shh, keep it quiet… Lloyd is gonna hear us” Koko told him.

 

“I don’t care” he replied, panting. “Let him know... how much his parents love each other”.

 

“You are terribl... ooh” he hushed the words from her mouth, as he thrusted harder, feeling himself getting closer to the end.

 

She held onto him tightly and wondered how much more she could resist.

 

“I’m... almost there” he blurted, snapping her out of her own thoughts. “Me too” she managed to reply. He locked one pair hands on her hips, while the other two cradled her head holding her close to him, giving his final breath into the frenzy of their passion. She heard him growl, as they came together, amidst memories, tears and love. He collapsed over her, panting with his face buried in her neck. Moments later he pulled out and slumped on his back next to her, spent.

 

Taking deep breaths, he stared off to the ceiling, still feeling the high from their passionate climax.

 

She snuggled close to him, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. She glanced at him and noticed a little smug, accomplished smile on his face.

 

For a few minutes, neither said anything, as they tried to catch their breath.

 

Then Koko finally broke the silence “I'm glad you are back.”

 

He looked at her and smiled. “Feels good to be back, yes.”

 

“I'm also glad to see you haven't lost your touch”, she giggled.

 

“Oh c'mon now...” he looked away, slightly embarrassed. “I told you I hadn’t, but you had to see for yourself, didn't you?” He teased her.

 

She laughed, hiding her face in his chest and then a few more moments of silence went by.

 

"Koko?" He asked.

 

"Yes?".

 

"When you said you hadn't done this again, do you really mean you never went out with anybody, after we... you know, after we split? Garmadon asked her.

 

"Well yeah, I never really dated anybody else...” she admitted.

 

She noted the expression on his face, which appeared to be one of surprise.

 

“Does it really surprise you that much?” she asked.

 

“I figured that such a smart, beautiful woman like you would have... a lot of suitors” he explained, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

 

“I suppose I had other more important things to be worried about at the time.... plus also, you know, the fact that no guy really wanted to mess with the Ex-Ms. Garmadon" she laughed "I bet these guys thought if they dated me you might come after them and rip their heads off”.

 

He chuckled and added "I would have certainly done so".

 

Koko smiled. "Oh Garmadon, must you always be this possessive?".

 

"When it comes to you, yes" he said looking at her in eyes intently.

 

"I really should have never left you...” she blurted, her demeanor suddenly turning sad. “I really tried not to... but I just, I was afraid… I'm so sorry”.

 

"Ooh shh, shh that's ok” he hushed her. “That’s in the past now, doesn't matter anymore".

 

"No, but I really didn't think of what it would do to you..." she insisted.

 

"I understand why you did it" Garmadon said, bringing a hand to her face, caressing her tenderly. "I was so obsessed with having more that I didn't realize how much I already had. I had you guys in my life, and that was all I really needed, but I couldn’t see that... Perhaps things could have been different, yes... but there's no use wondering about that anymore" he continued.

 

She hugged him as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't help to think that any resentment he harbored towards her would have been somewhat justified. After all, she knew what she was getting herself into when she got involved with him in the first place, all those years ago.

 

"I don’t hold any grudges against you" he said, almost as if he had read her mind. A little tear ran down her cheek as she smiled. "We are together now, that's all what matters to me" he continued, looking into her eyes "and this time, I'm not going to screw it up. I promise".

 

She smiled and held tight onto him.

 

"I love you, Garmy".

 

"I love you too, Koko" he stroked her hair as she rested her head on his chest, "Always have".

 

They held each other quietly, just happy to be back into each other’s lives again.

 

Without realizing it, they slowly drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

 

About 2 hours later, they were suddenly awakened by a knock on their door.

 

"Hey Mom, Dad? Are you guys planning on getting up at all today? It's already eleven" Lloyd's voice came from the other side of the door.

 

Garmadon groaned snapping out of his sleep, and sat up on the bed, as Koko did the same. "Coming!" he said.

 

He got out of bed and remembered he didn't have any clothes on. "Oh, right" he muttered. "Just a second!" He hurriedly threw his pants back on and went to get the door.

 

"Well, well, hello there Luh-loyd" he poked through the door and greeted his son with one of his endearing crooked smiles.

 

For a half a second, Lloyd stared at his bare-chested smiling father standing on the doorway and it occurred to him that he indeed looked unusually cheerful. He still wasn't completely used to seeing Garmadon in a mood that didn’t involve anger and thirst for destruction. At least it seemed his parents were warming up to each other quite nicely. Maybe a bit too nicely, he thought, noticing his dad's bare minimum amount of clothing. Lloyd decided he didn't want to continue following that train of thoughts anymore.

 

"Hi... so, aren't you guys hungry?" Lloyd asked.

 

“Yeah! Now that you mention it, I am starving” he admitted, briefly thinking of the very much energy-consuming activity he had engaged in, just a couple hours ago. “How about I make you some breakfast?”.

 

“You?” Lloyd asked, as if he doubted his culinary skills.

 

“Yeah. That’s what dads do, right?” he said as if it was the obvious thing to do.

 

Lloyd smiled. “What do you have in mind?”.

 

“Pancakes?” he offered.

 

“That sounds delicious” Lloyd replied. “Uhm, but Dad, please put a shirt on first”.

 

“Ha! Right”. He went back into the bedroom to grab his shirt and put it back on, as he waved at Koko who was getting out of bed to join them shortly.

 

Garmadon then walked to the kitchen with his son to make some pancakes. You know, just typical, normal family stuff on a typically normal weekend. He couldn’t help but notice how often these days he had all these warm, nice, happy feelings in his heart.

 

And it felt good.

 

Really good.


End file.
